The Reason
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Sakura tertarik dengan sifat Sasuke yang sangat lembut dan perhatian pada anak didiknya. Sebagai sesama guru Taman Kanak-Kanak, ada beberapa hal yang tidak dimiliki Sakura dalam menyayangi anak-anak, tapi Sasuke mempunyainya. /"mengapa kau menyukai anak-anak, Sasuke-san?"/ Laki-laki yang menyukai anak kecil itu.. Bikin meleleh! /Oneshoot, fluff (?) /


_**The Reason**_

 _ **By Hinamori Hikari**_

 _ **Masasshi's characters**_

 _ **Warn : OOC, typo(s), apalah-apalah, gaje, fluff (?), dan kekurangan lainnya**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **Happy Read!**_

••••

Sakura menyukai pekerjaannya. Sangat. Sebagai seorang gadis yang menyukai anak kecil, pekerjaannya sebagai guru TK adalah anugerah indah yang _kami-sama_ berikan untuk gadis bungsu Haruno ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakak dan tunangannya yang menganggap anak-anak itu merepotkan. Sasori —sang Kakak— tidak pernah mau berdekatan dengan bocah manapun. Pun tak jauh berbeda dengan tunangannya yang selalu risih dan memandang sinis anak-anak disekitarnya. Walaupun Sakura berusaha mengubah persepsi kedua lelaki yang disayanginya tentang anak kecil, tapi tetap saja mereka segan untuk bermain bersama makhluk Tuhan yang menggemaskan itu.

Dan sekarang, _emerald_ si Gadis memandang guru baru di depannya dengan hangat. Uchiha Sasuke —guru pengganti Kurenai— tengah asyik bercanda ria dengan murid-murid kelas tempatnya mengajar. Anak-anak tersebut bermain dengan sang Guru Baru dengan ceria, seakan akan mereka telah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama. Wajah bungsu Uchiha itu hangat dan bersahabat, membuat anak-anak cepat akrab dan menempel dengannya.

Sakura menghela napas. Ah, andai sang Tunangan memiliki sifat seperti Sasuke, maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Gadis berambut sebahu tersebut masih ingat ucapan kekasihnya tadi malam di mobil.

 _"Anak kecil itu merepotkan"_

Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat percakapan mereka semalam. Bahkan kekasihnya juga mengatakan bahwa perempuan sama merepotkan —pengecualian untuk Sakura—. Hell, dia lebih merepotkan tahu! Sekelebat dialog terlintas di kepala sang Bungsu Haruno, membuat ia tersentak. Seketika, rona merah menjalar di pipinya yang seputih salju.

~•••~

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bermain petak umpet dengan anak-anak. Keceriaan tampil di wajah semua orang, tak terkecuali bungsu Uchiha ini. Sasuke menutup matanya dan menghitung satu sampai sepuluh, sedangkan murid-murid berlarian kesana kemari mencari tempat sembunyi. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum melihatnya.

"—sembilan, sepuluh! Hayo, _sensei_ akan mencari kalian. Kira-kira dimana yaa?" Sasuke membuka mata dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruang, namun yang ia temukan adalah Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Eh, Sakura _-san_. Ada apa?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Sakura sedikit terpaku memandang senyuman hangat yang dilempar Sasuke, namun berusaha secepat mungkin mengendalikan diri.

"Umm, Uchiha _-san,_ sudah waktunya anak-anak untuk istirahat dan memakan bekal mereka"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Tak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja Sasuke. Jadi sekarang waktunya anak-anak beristirahat?"

Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Aah, baiklah. Biarkan aku mencari mereka dulu, baru menyuruh mereka duduk tenang. Supaya cepat, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku mencari mereka? Sepertinya kau akan lebih mudah menemukannya karna kau tidak menutup matamu tadi" Sasuke menarik bibirnya membentuk kurva yang menawan. Sakura yang melihatnya sampai lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

"B-baiklah" buru-buru Sakura berbalik dan melangkah untuk mencari anak muridnya, sementara senyuman Sasuke perlahan berubah menjadi seringai tipis namun tak mengurangi ketampanannya yang diluar ambang batas manusiawi.

{•••}

Sasuke duduk diantara anak-anak yang sibuk memakan bekal mereka. Banyak yang menawari guru baru tersebut dengan makanan, namun ditolak dengan halus oleh Sasuke. Ternyata, guru tampan ini juga membawa kotak bekalnya sendiri.

" _Sensei_ bawa apa?" Keikei menatap kotak biru yang dipegang Sasuke dengan raut penasaran. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hm, bawa apa ya?" pria yang tahun ini genap berusia 24 tahun itu berlagak berpikir. Dibukanya kotak tersebut dengan perlahan. "Nasi kepal dengan ekstra tomat dan juga ebi katsu. Mau?" disodorkannya bekal itu ke Keikei yang langsung disambut dengan gelengan cepat.

"Tellalu banyak tomat!" komentar bocah pirang tersebut.

" _Sensei,_ siapa yang membuatkan bekal telsebut?" Ryuuki memandang gurunya penasaran. "Apakah _sensei_ membuatnya sendili?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Yang membuatkan bekal untuk _sensei_ adalah perempuan yang paling _sensei_ sayangi di dunia ini. Dia memiliki rambut panjang yang indah, kulit putih halus, serta lemah lembut dan anggun" anak-anak memandang Sasuke dengan serius. "Dia adalah perempuan yang sangat mengerti keadaan _sensei,_ baik senang maupun sedih. Tak pernah sekalipun mencoba meninggalkan _sensei_ walaupun _sensei_ membuatnya kecewa berulang kali. Tak berusaha berpaling pada pria lain. Dia mencintai _sensei_ apa adanya, tak peduli seberapa banyak kesalahan sensei terhadapnya"

"Waahh, dia istimewa sekali ya!" komentar Mayuka. "Berarti dia sangat spesial bagi _sensei?"_ tanyanya dengan huruf 'R' yang terdengar cukup jelas.

"Ya. Tanpa dia, _sensei_ bukanlah apa-apa" Sasuke tersenyum. "Ayo, makan bekalnya lagi!" ucapnya sembari menyumpit potongan kecil tomat dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

" _Sensei_ sangat suka tomat ya?" Ayaka memandang senseinya dengan penasaran.

Sasuke menelan makanannya dan mengangguk semangat. "Ya, _sensei_ sangat suka tomat. Tomat itu baik untuk kesehatan tubuh. Kalian tahu? Tomat itu baik untuk kulit, menurunkan resiko terkena kanker, diabetes, dan penyakit berbahaya lainnya. Selain itu, tomat mengandung nutrisi yang baik untuk membantu proses belajar dan fungsi memori. Jadi kalau kalian mau pintar, harus rajin makan tomat dan buah serta sayur lainnya ya!" ucap Sasuke semangat.

Tentu semangat itu juga menular pada murid-muridnya yang mengangguk antusias.

"Sepulang nanti aku mau _kaa-chan_ membuat sup tomat untukku!" Hanna berucap semangat.

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat pria Uchiha itu turut tersenyum hangat melihatnya. Ah, laki-laki yang menyukai anak kecil itu.. Bikin meleleh!

Tapi, mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang perempuan itu membuat Sakura agaknya menghela napas pasrah. Apa yang pria itu ucapkan berbanding terbalik dengan sang Gadis Haruno. Tentu perempuan yang diceritakan itu sempurna dimata Sasuke, terlihat jelas saat sang Uchiha menceritakannya dengan semangat dan berbinar. Dan Sakura, tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih.

*•••*

Bel pulang berbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar setelah memberi selamat pada gurunya. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku di meja. Oh, tak lupa senyum tipis yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Em, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh. "Oh, Sasuke _-san._ Ada apa?" manik hijaunya menatap kepingan hitam kelam Sasuke dengan intens.

"Rumah kita kan searah, jadi bagaimana kalau.. Kita.. Pulang bersama?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Sakura menatap adik Uchiha Itachi tersebut lamat-lamat. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik iris _emerald_ nya yang indah. "Um, baiklah"

Kedua guru TK tersebut berjalan beriringan keluar gedung sekolah. Namun, tak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar baik dari bibir Sakura maupun Sasuke. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Huaaaa!"

Suara tangisan anak kecil membuat kedua insan tersebut kaget. Kepala mereka menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan Sakura mendapatinya duluan, seorang gadis cilik yang terduduk ditanah sembari menangis di dekat ayunan taman bermain.

"Mayuka?" Sakura bergegas menuju gadis kecil bersurai cokelat itu disusul Sasuke.

"Mayuka kenapa?" Sakura mengangkat bocah tersebut dan mendudukannya di ayunan. Lutut anak muridnya itu kotor dan terlihat berdarah. "Jatuh dari ayunan ya?"

Mayuka mengangguk sembari terus menangis sesegukan. Sakura berdiri. "Sasuke- _san_ , jaga Mayuka sebentar. Aku mau mengambil antiseptik dulu"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sang Haruno bergegas kembali ke kelas yang memang menyediakan P3K disudut ruangan. Sementara bungsu Uchiha itu berjongkok dan mulai berusaha menghibur anak didiknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura kembali dengan kotak obat-obatan dan mangkuk kecil berisi air bersih. Ia mendapati Mayuka tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sasuke yang mengekspresikan bermacam-macam raut lucu, walau mata bocah itu masih sembab habis menangis. Sakura tersenyum.

"Mayuka diobati dulu ya?" Sakura berjongkok disamping Sasuke yang masih berekspresi lucu. Mayuka menoleh, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku maunya sama Sasuke _-sensei"_ tolaknya.

"Aah, baiklah putri kecil. Mari kita obati lukamu" ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat cempreng. Walau begitu, tetap saja ada nada _bass_ yang tak bisa lepas. Sakura dan Mayuka tertawa kecil.

Dengan telaten, Sasuke mengobati luka muridnya. Setelah membersihkan tanah-tanah yang menempel, ia menempel-nempelkan kapas yang telah diberi antiseptik dengan perlahan. Walau begitu Mayuka tetap meringis menahan perih. Selepasnya Sasuke menempelkan plester luka ke lutut kecil gadis kecil itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai" Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Mayuka. Sakura bisa melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata Sasuke, sama seperti ketika pria itu bermain bersama anak-anak tadi. Uchiha itu berdiri diikuti Sakura.

"Mayuka belum dijemput?" tanya Sasuke. Bocah itu menggeleng.

"Bermain ayunan dulu yuk?"

Kini Mayuka mengangguk antusias.

"Nah Sakura, kau duduk di ayunan sebelah Mayuka. Nanti aku mendorong kalian berdua dari belakang" titah Sasuke

"Eh, aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi aku sudah terlalu besar untuk menaiki ayunan, Sasuke- _san"_

"Tak apa. Ayunannya cukup besar untuk bisa dinaiki olehmu. Lagipula tubuhmu mungil, takkan masalah. Guru dan murid lain sudah pulang semua, tinggal kita bertiga"

Mayuka menyahut, "ayo _sensei!_ Kita main bersama!" tangan mungilnya menarik Sakura untuk duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Sakura menghela napas dan akhirnya menurut.

Sasuke memutar dan berdiri dibelakang ayunan. "Pegangan, oke?" dan Sasuke mulai mendorong kedua ayunan tersebut. Awalnya ritme ayunan itu pelan, namun lama kelamaan temponya berubah menjadi cepat dan cukup kencang, membuat Mayuka serta Sakura tertawa lepas. Mayuka bahkan berteriak menyuruh Sasuke memperlambat ayunan, yang justru dilakukan sebaliknya oleh pria itu.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ada perasaan hangat menyusup dalam dadanya kala mendengar tawa ceria dari Mayuka dan Sakura. Bahkan walau yang mendorong adalah Sasuke, pria itu juga turut tertawa bersama kedua perempuan didepannya. Tertawa bahagia lebih tepatnya.

"Mayuka, ayo pulang, nak!"

Suara hangat seorang wanita memenuhi indra pendengaran ketiga insan yang sedang larut dalam keceriaan. Lantas Mayuka berteriak, " _Kaa-chan!"_

Sasuke lekas memberhentikan kedua ayunan didepannya. Begitu berhenti sempurna, Mayuka langsung berdiri dan berlari pelan menuju ibunya walau sedikit tertatih.

"Mayuka kenapa?" tanya sang Ibu khawatir. Wanita yang rambutnya serupa dengan Mayuka itu jongkok dan melihat kaki putrinya. "Jatuh ya?"

"Iya, _Kaa-chan_. Tapi sudah diobati kok sama _sensei"_ ucap Mayuka seraya menunjuk Sakura dan Sasuke yang menyaksikan mereka dari taman bermain.

Ibu Mayuka melangkah mendekat dan ber- _ojigi_ pada kedua guru tersebut. "Terimakasih, _sensei._ Maaf merepotkan kalian, aku ada urusan sebentar tadi. Adik Mayu sedang sakit dan tak ada yang menjaga. Suamiku sedang bekerja di Kiri dan baru pulang besok, makanya aku menunggu ibuku datang sebelum bisa pergi menjemput Mayu. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan maaf merepotkan"

Sakura berdiri dan turut ber _-ojigi_ bersama Sasuke juga. "Tak masalah Inuzuka- _san,_ itu sudah tugas kami sebagai guru. Kami tak mungkin meninggalkan Mayuka sendirian disini. Mungkin kalau Mayu tidak menangis karena terjatuh, kami tidak akan tahu kalau anak itu belum dijemput" Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ibu Mayuka turut terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ya Haruno _-san,_ siapakah pria disampingmu? Guru baru? Aku tak pernah melihatnya" tanya wanita itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Saya guru sementara menggantikan Kurenai- _san_. Saya Uchiha Sasuke" pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

Ibu Mayuka mengangguk-angguk. "Salam kenal, Uchiha _-san_. Saya Inuzuka Matsuri, ibu Mayuka" Matsuri tersenyum. "Oh ya, saya senang melihat kalian berdua. Kalian mirip dan serasi sekali, apalagi saat sedang bermain ayunan tadi seakan-akan kalian adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Ah, mudah-mudahan kalian berjodoh" ucap Matsuri seraya terkekeh.

Rona merah menjalari pipi keduanya. Ya, **keduanya.** Sakura tertawa pelan guna menutupi rasa canggung serta wajahnya yang mulai memadam. "Ah, bisa saja Inuzuka _-san"_

Ibu muda itu tertawa, sadar perkataannya membuat sepasang guru itu salah tingkah. "Baiklah, saya harus pulang sekarang. Terimakasih waktunya, Haruno- _san,_ Uchiha- _san"_

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk. Matsuri berlalu sembari menggandeng anaknya keluar sekolah.

Kini tinggallah sepasang adam hawa itu disekolah. Sasuke menoleh, "ayo pulang, Sakura"

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka melangkah beriringan menuju parkiran yang terletak dibelakang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai anak kecil, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sembari menatap wajah samping Sasuke dengan intens.

"Aku ingin membuktikan pada gadisku bahwa aku tidak seperti yang dia kira. Dia mengira aku tidak menyukai anak kecil, padahal dia sangat menyukai semua anak-anak yang ia lihat. Dan dia baru mau dinikahkan denganku kalau aku berhasil membuat anak-anak menyukaiku begitu juga sebaliknya" Jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar, jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia tunjukkan saat bersama murid-muridnya tadi.

"Dia mengira kau tidak menyukai anak kecil? Bukannya—"

"Aku bukannya tidak menyukai mereka" potong Sasuke. "Aku hanya sedikit risih karena mereka kerap berbuat nakal dan menganggu. Tapi melihat tatapannya yang kecewa, entah mengapa hatiku merasa sakit. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk gadisku itu. Apapun. Dan mengingat tantangannya semalam tentang anak kecil, membuat aku harus bergerak cepat untuk memenuhinya" seringai tipis terukir di wajah Sasuke. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Dan aku berhasil. Memang aku masih akan berada disini selama kurang lebih seminggu untuk beradaptasi dengan anak-anak. Tapi aku bisa belajar banyak hal dari sini" lanjutnya.

Sasuke berjalan selangkah didepan Sakura dan menghalangi gadis itu untuk melangkah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, membuat sang Gadis gugup. "Kau tahu apa yang dapat kupelajari? Ternyata anak kecil tidaklah seperti dugaanku. Bagaimana bisa aku merawat anakku nanti kalau dengan anak orang saja aku sinis seperti yang kau bilang?" Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi lebar Sakura. "Mulai sekarang aku juga bisa menyukai anak kecil sama sepertimu. Aku akan lebih suka lagi dengan anak kecil yang menyandang Uchiha didepan namanya"

"M-maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya dengan gemetar. Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Kau tak perlu ragu lagi. Anak kita akan mendapatkan seorang ayah terbaik di dunia" dan setelahnya bibir Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Hanya ciuman ringan yang lembut dan hangat. Sasuke melepas kecupannya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah sempurna.

"Ayo. Naruto dan Hinata telah menunggu untuk _fitting_ baju pernikahan kita di butik mereka"

•

•

•

End

•

•

 _Hika's note :_

 _Jangan bunuh Hika pliisss! *mohonampun* duh bukannya makin bener lu Hik-_- yeayea, lol banget ya? Iya Hika tahu-_-_

 _Oh ya, untuk reader yang merayakan puasa besok, selamat puasa yaaa! Maaf kalo Hika ada salah baik kata, ucapan, kritik, ataupun fict(?). Hayo, yang punya folder "ehemehem" di hapus dulu! (Ntar kalo udah selesai puasa didownload lagi) *plak* *janganditiru*_

 _Eh iya ya, mau puasa kok Hika bikin adegan kissu sih-_- gapapa lah, kan puasanya besok! *ditabok* eh ada_ _ **omake**_ _, jangan kemana-mana dulu!_

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya_

 _BabySaso's_

•

•

 _ **Omake**_

•

•

Sakura memasuki mobil sang Kekasih dengan raut masam. Pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang baru masuk mobil juga. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, keduanya memasang _seatbelt_ dan pria Uchiha itu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Perjalanan malam itu hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Tak ada yang mau berusaha berbicara. Sasuke yang tak tahan pun mulai angkat bicara. "Jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak tahan"

"Aku juga tidak tahan dengan sifatmu, Uchiha!"

"Kau kenapa sih?" Sasuke mencengkram rambutnya, berusaha menahan amarah.

"Kamu yang kenapa!" nada Sakura meninggi. "Kau membuat Himawari menangis tadi!"

Sasuke menghela napas gusar. Ah, lagi-lagi soal anak kecil. "Jangan salahkan aku. Dia yang menggangguku tadi. Lagipula dobe saja tidak mempermasalahkannya"

"Oh ayolah" Sakura menatap kesal kearah tunangannya. "Dia hanya anak-anak Sasuke. Umurnya bahkan baru lima tahun!"

Sasuke mendengus. Menurutnya, ini permasalahan sepele. Mereka baru saja bertemu dengan keluarga Naruto untuk membahas gaun dan jas yang akan mereka pakai dihari pernikahan 8 bulan lagi. Kebetulan Hinata —istri Naruto— mempunyai butik khusus _wedding._ Dan jadilah mereka memesannya disitu. Naruto adalah sahabat dari Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata adalah teman SMA Sakura. Mereka berempat memutuskan bertemu di salah satu restoran untuk makan malam sekalian membahas pernikahan Sakura-Sasuke. Oh, tak lupa juga turut hadir Boruto dan Himawari yang merupakan buah hati Hinata-Naruto.

Sakura yang memang menyukai anak kecil tentu langsung akrab dengan putra-putri Uzumaki itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Dan ketika pria itu sedang sibuk membahas gaun apa yang akan dipakai Sakura, Himawari mencoba mendekati Sasuke. Namanya anak berumur lima tahun, maka salah satu cara untuk menarik perhatian orang lain adalah dengan merengek dan terus berbicara agar perhatian orang tersebut teralih padanya. Namun Sasuke malah menganggap Himawari mengganggunya. Ia mendengus kasar —benar-benar hanya mendengus—, namun hal itu justru membuat Himawari menangis karena takut. Beruntung Naruto telah mengenal Sasuke sejak jaman mereka masih TK, sehingga hapal diluar kepala tingkah sahabatnya itu dan tidak mengambil pusing. Hinata sendiri tipe wanita sabar dan sedikit tahu mengenai sifat Sasuke dari suaminya sehingga hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Untung saja Naruto dan Hinata tidak mempermasalahkannya! Huh, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Sasuke!" Sakura masih mengomel disepanjang jalan mereka pulang.

"Astaga Sakura, aku hanya mendengus! Kau tahu aku seperti apa orangnya. Lagipula itu hanya masalah sepele, tak usah kau besar-besarkan" Sasuke mulai pusing menghadapi omelan calon istrinya. Baru jadi calon saja sudah begini, apalagi kalau sudah menikah nanti.

"Terserah" Sakura ngambek dan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela, enggan melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Bukannya aku tidak suka anak kecil, tapi mereka itu merepotkan. Bahkan wanita pun tak jauh berbeda merepotkannya" melihat gelagat Sakura yang mulai berbalik badan dan hendak protes, Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan. "Kecuali kau, _Kaa-san_ , dan Mebuki _-obaasan"_

"Kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru" dengus Sakura. "Kalau kau saja menganggap anak kecil itu merepotkan, bagaimana kalau kita sudah menikah dan punya anak nanti? Apakah kau akan kabur dari rumah, hm?"

Sasuke terdiam, benar-benar terdiam. Otak Uchiha Sasuke terkenal akan kepintarannya yang luar biasa. Namun mengapa penggambaran tentang masa depannya saja dia tidak terpikir?

"Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menyudutkanmu, sayang" nada suara Sakura melembut. Ia merubah posisinya menghadap Sasuke dan jemarinya mengelus pipi pria kesayangannya itu. "Namun aku hanya ingin kehidupan kita nanti berjalan baik tanpa ada permasalahan yang berarti. Salah satunya tentang anak. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti lambat laun akan menyukai bahkan mencintai anak kecil, yaitu buah hati kita. Tapi aku tidak ingin ada kecanggungan antara kalian karena sifatmu. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, namun hanya ingin agar persepsimu tentang anak-anak berubah, toh ini juga untuk kebaikanmu kelak"

Sasuke kini mengerti mengapa Sakura tidak menyukai sifatnya yang tidak bisa dekat dengan anak-anak. Padahal gadis itu dua tahun lebih muda darinya, namun ternyata pemikirannya jauh ke depan melampau Sasuke yang jenius sekalipun.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan untuk gadis tersayangnya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Hm, begini saja deh. Aku akan memberikanmu tantangan" senyum licik terukir di bibir sang Gadis Haruno. Sasuke melirik. "Kalau kau bisa dekat dan menyukai anak kecil dalam waktu seminggu, maka pernikahan kita akan dipercepat"

Sasuke mengernyit, lalu ikut tersenyum picik. "Baiklah"

Mobil Sasuke sampai di depan kediaman Haruno. Saat Sakura hendak membuka pintu, Sasuke menahan lengan kecil gadisnya.

"Kalau aku bisa dekat dan menyukai anak kecil, begitu juga sebaliknya dalam kurun waktu 24 jam, apa yang akan kau berikan?"

Sakura berlagak berpikir. Hm, itu adalah hal yang cukup mustahil. Jadi Sasuke pasti takkan bisa melakukannya. Sakura tersenyum jahil, "jika kau bisa melakukannya sampai 24 jam kedepan, maka kita akan menikah bulan ini. Bagaimana?"

Seringai tipis terbentuk di bibir Sasuke. _"As you wish, my princess"_

Setelah Sakura turun, seringai Sasuke semakin tercipta dengan jelas. Skenario selama 24 jam yang akan datang sudah tercipta di benaknya. Ia mengambil _smartphone_ dari kantung celana dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

 _"Ya Sasuke-sama, ada apa?"_ tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Hn, istrimu mengajar di TK Konoha kan?"

 _"Iya, benar. Ada perlu apa?"_

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. "Besok kau dan keluargamu akan berlibur ke luar negeri. Tak perlu khawatir, semua biaya selama kalian pergi akan saya tanggung. Kau dan keluargamu tinggal bersiap-siap dan duduk manis saja. Namun syaratnya, aku yang harus menggantikan istrimu mengajar mulai besok hingga seminggu yang akan datang"

 _"Err, tapi—"_

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan, Asuma. Lakukan saja yang aku perintahkan. Gunakan cara apapun agar pihak sekolah membiarkanku mengajar di TK Konoha besok"

 _"Ha'i. Arigatou Sasuke-sama"_

Sasuke menutup teleponnya. Asuma adalah bawahannya, dan apapun akan dilakukan sesuai perintah si Bungsu Uchiha. Setelah selesai menelepon, ia memandang foto keluarga Uchiha dan Sakura yang ia jadikan sebagai _wallpaper_. Dipandangnya wanita berambut hitam panjang yang terlihat lembut dan anggun. Aura keibuan jelas terpancar darinya.

 _"Kaa-san,_ sebentar lagi keinginanmu untuk memiliki anak perempuan akan terkabul. Tak perlu menunggu delapan bulan yang akan datang"

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Sakura sepertinya lupa bahwa tak ada yang mustahil dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan lagi dia lebih licik darimu, Haruno.

 _Beneran End_


End file.
